such all oblivious enmity
by lady-bluebeard
Summary: Naminé/Kairi, Naminé/Riku - la la la, she sings as she chokes on the saltwater.


**ALL OBLIVIOUS ENMITY.**

_(This will be the end of all of us.)_

---

"Not marble, nor the gilded monuments

Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rime;

But you shall shine more bright in these contents

Than unswept stone, besmear'd with sluttish times.

When wasteful war shall statues overturn,

And broils root out the work of masonry,

Nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn

The living record of your memory.

'Gainst death and all-oblivious enmity

Shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room

Even in the eyes of all posterity

That wears this world out to the ending doom

So, till the judgement that yourself arise,

You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes."

-William Shakespeare.

--

**&-&-1-&-&**

_(Such a disaster as I have never known.) _

Kairi is playing in the sandbox, and she is playing in the sky. She's playing with them on borrowed time. She can't wait around forever. Even if I can. Because I'm the waiting side, you see, I'm the stagnant, the silent, the sleeping side..

**&-&-2-&-& **

_(Fool, fool, foolish me. My eyes are open. I cannot see) _

She tastes the strong flavor of the salt-water in her mouth and feels the wind reverberate over her golden skin. The earth parts for her, greeting her beauty. The wind is hers for the taking, it beckons her _(and she waits for it to return) _She is able to play the parts that they made for her: maiden of earth? maiden of sky? she takes (_herself) _me for granted.

**&-&-3-&-&**

_(How tragic.)_

Still, we remain on opposite ends of the mirror. Stitched together by the fingertips like some horrendous experiment. If only I were able to squeeze through that passage..

_(soul passage, sole passage, which is which? it is all so confusing Kairi? Namine? Which is who and who is which? maybe the rabbit will tell me, because we're all mad here. Hollow Bastion or hollow heart? it's all the same... Now, will one of you be a gentleman and fetch me my head?)_

**&-&-4-&-&**

_(Mirrors, mirrors, mirrors) _

I feel like I'm losing it. These walls.. They are swallowing me whole.. Yet the room is unending, just like Kairi's beach. I see her. I see Kairi.. _Staring at her - It's like staring straight into the sun._

**&-&-5-&-&**

_(La la la, the Princess is choking on the saltwater. LA LA LA.) _

Her thorn-smothered castle is under seige. "_Who will save me?" _Certainly not the beautiful boys, no, why have the broken side when you can have the Princess? That would be silly.

Dilly dally shilly shally. They wander about the beach with the princess, in spirit anyway.. But why would you return to the castle that is haunted with ghosts that resemble dragons from fairytales and memories made of red-hot iron? The kind that twists like barbed wire up your spine and crawls up into your ear, devouring you from the inside out..

**&-&-6-&-&**

_("I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade into the darkness.") _

I was wrong. It's not darkness that takes the Nobodies.. it's the whiteness.

The White Room.

**&**-**&-7-&-&**

_(Let me admit that I love it) _

You thought that I was lonely. Well.. I was. But, still, you didn't do anything about it. You watched me. You thought that I never spoke to anybody but you.. I spoke to Axel sometimes.. Larxene and even Zexion would talk to me. Sure, Larxene only made fun of me and Zexion treated me like a patient. But they DID speak to me. Unlike you.. You only stare.

**&-&-8-&-&**

_(It's such a large world. I've had trouble fitting in it.) _

Vexen told me I can't dream. He told me. He said, "Naminé. You cannot dream, because you aren't meant to exist. You are nothing but the shell of Kairi and Sora's brief co-existence."

He told me I can't dream. But, then what are these things I'm seeing? They aren't memories. Because, what I'm seeing never occured. Plus, I returned all of Sora's memories..

But then why are these images taking hold of me? These visions of the checkerboard floor that gleams with a harsh malovolence and the three brave knights who wish me freedom, they not only wish it. They _fight _for it.. but it must be a dream, for no one but myself wishes me such freedom. A dream.. What a wonderful horror to have..

**&-&-9-&-& **

_(I choke on my sentance... Is this some sort of penance?)_

She is suffocating. Drowning. Dying in this White Room.. The only relief she feels is when she takes a crayon over the paper and fills the room with thoughts, and colors. She doesn't feel alone when this happens. But, it doesn't last for very long. Because soon, the color fades. The paint runs. The fake, crafted memories sparkle and crumble away in the wind.. She has scars you know.

**&-&-10-&-&**.

_(COLOR BLOCK OBLIVION) _

Who is that man who gawks at me in my cage? I am a lentiant bird, you know, so I'll let it go. Why don't you let me go? Open the switch.. Go ahead.. I'd rather die in freedom than live in captivity..

**&-&-11-&-&**

_(She's a angel with a dirty face..) _

I see her reflection.. I see her reflection.. lala... I see that lovely reflection of hers and I see it again and again.. It makes me think I've become her. But I haven't of course.. But it is nice to pretend. Like a young child dressed up in her mother's clothes. "Mother, do I look pretty? Did you think you were staring at a mirror?" No, no I guess not.. Kairi suits are so hard to come by..

**&-&-12-&-&**

(_Fade away with me.)_

Is it really my fault that I'm pale? I couldn't have picked. I didn't say "I want to be pale." If I had a choice I would have picked to be golden like the princess.. Or have that lovely maroon hair that everyone compliments her on. Instead of being so pale.. Instead of looking like a ghost in a dress.. But it was all an illusion, wasn't it? None of it's real.. Not even ME.

**&-&-13-&-&**

_(Someone put me under)_

She had faith. If she had anything.. She had faith, She believed that someone would come and protect her. Someone would save her from her ivory prision like one of those comatose princesses from fairy-tales.. It wasn't the absence that hurt her.. The lack of words.. She liked those pretty kinds of words she heard about in her fantasys.. Those pretty words gave her hope..

**&-&-FINS-&-&**

(And that's all she wrote!)

**AN: **Hello, just wanted to say that, sorry if this isn't good. It's my first try at this type of ficiton.. I hope it isn't horrible. I would appreciate it if you gave me some critique.

**PS: **In piece '8' you may notice Naminé mention her dream of 'three brave knights' she could be talking about Roxas, Sora and Riku. Or she may be talking about the three knights in the trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3. Which is she refering to? the world may never know.


End file.
